Tidak Lucu
by randomtuna13
Summary: Cinta itu sesuatu yang aneh, seperti, Kau memilih satu manusia dan kau jadi : Ah ya! Aku suka yang satu ini! Aku akan membiarkan yang satu ini mengacaukan hidupku.. selamanya. #UntukEventTheDemiRunner


**TIDAK LUCU**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are my made-up

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **Original Photo for Cover :**

Viria, the queen of PJO Fanartist

 **Warning :**

OOC, TWT

 **Note :**

Setoran untuk #EventTheDemiRunner

 **Summary :**

Cinta itu sesuatu yang aneh, seperti, Kau memilih satu manusia dan kau jadi : _Ah ya! Aku suka yang satu ini! Aku akan membiarkan yang satu ini mengacaukan hidupku.. selamanya._

* * *

 **TIDAK LUCU**

" **Love is such a weird thing like : You just pick a human dan you're like :** _ **Ah yes I like this one! I'll let this one ruin my life.. forever**_ **."**

.

.

.

Tidak lucu tahu, melontar lelucon seperti betapa mudahnya kau terbunuh. Atau betapa hidup seorang demigod itu selalu penuh bahaya. Tidak lucu sama sekali saat kau melontarkan kata-kata seolah kau bisa mati terbunuh setiap saat. Seolah kau sedang menunggu sebuah bom meledak pada saat yang tepat. Sama sekali tidak lucu.

Tidak lucu tahu, jika kau menciumku lama dan membuatku mabuk kepayang hanya untuk berkata, "Aku berharap aku bisa bersamamu selalu." Kau pikir lucu ya, melihat menangis? Tidak lucu sama sekali.

Tidak lucu juga saat kau menerbangkan pesawat kertas saat makan siang, hanya agar aku bisa membaca kalimat-kalimat sok romantismu, seperti : _Kau cantik, tapi bukan karena itu aku menyukaimu._ Memang, kita dilarang berpindah meja saat jam makan, tapi kau bisa 'kan menarikku pergi untuk bilang langsung? Pesawat terbang itu konyol.

Ingat saat kita menonton kembang api bersama? Kupikir kau tak akan pernah mengajakku. Aku sudah curhat pada Annabeth, dan meminta pendapatnya apakah aku harus mengajakmu duluan. Dia bilang, tidak lucu dong jika cewek yang mengajak pergi duluan. Kupikir, benar juga. Tapi akhirnya kau mengajakku 'kan? Ah.. kau tidak tahu betapa bahagia diriku saat itu. Aku senang sekali.

Ingat juga, saat aku mengajakmu keluar malam itu? Kau bilang kau gugup, Charlie. Kubilang, duh tidak lucu kalau anak Hephaestus gugup dengan bahan peledak. Kau cuma tertawa, walaupun aku tahu kau sesungguhnya ingin bersembunyi dan menangis.

Cinta itu aneh, ya, Charlie? Cinta itu sesuatu yang aneh, seperti, Kau memilih satu manusia dan kau jadi : _Ah ya! Aku suka yang satu ini! Aku akan membiarkan yang satu ini mengacaukan hidupku.. selamanya._

Kerja bagus, Charlie. Kau melakukannya dengan baik, walaupun aku harus bilang itu semua tidak lucu. Samasekali tidak lucu, saat aku harus menerima berita bahwa kau sudah meninggal. Bahwa kau sudah.. kenapa kau tega, Charlie? Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau melupakan segala janji romantismu? Kuulangi, itu tidak lucu, Charlie. Samasekali tidak ada lucu-lucunya!

Aku mencintaimu, Charlie. Kita seharusnya membuat seluruh perkemahan tahu tentang kita. Biar saja seluruh perkemahan tahu tentang Silena Beauregard dan Charles Beckendorf ternyata berkencan. Aku tidak mau membuat kesalahan seperti Ibuku. Kau tahu itu 'kan, Charlie? Tapi, kau bilang, tidak lucu jika kita jadi bulan-bulanan seluruh pekemah. Tidak lucu jika aku yang cantik diolok-olok hanya karena aku berkencan dengamu. Kubilang apa, Charlie? Aku tidak peduli. Kau sudah tahu kalau cinta itu aneh. Aku sudah memilihmu. Tapi kau peduli. Dan kuyakin hanya segelintir orang yang menyadari kebersamaan kita.

Kebersamaan kita yang dulu.

Kebersamaan kita yang sudah musnah.

Hancur lebur.

Aku memikirkanmu, Charlie. Setiap saat. Betapa tidak lucunya karena cinta ternyata bisa menghancurkan hidupku. Mengacaukan segalanya. Betapa tidak lucunya. Anak Aphrodite seharusnya membuat orang patah hati. Bukan dibuat patah hati. Wow, kau sukses besar, Charlie. Aku bangga padamu.

Charlie? Aku minta maaf, ya. Aku melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk menjagamu agar kau nggak terluka. Aku bodoh memang. Tapi, sudah kubilang 'kan kalau cinta itu aneh? Dan salah satu keanehannya, ya membuatku gelap mata.

Kau akan memaafkanku, 'kan Charlie?

Aku pernah bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan masuk Elysium kalau aku mati nanti. Kuputuskan aku nggak peduli, Charlie. Aku hanya berharap bahwa aku bisa menemuimu di Dunia Bawah dan bersamamu.

Itu saja. Tidak terlalu lucu 'kan untuk jadi sebuah impian?

.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

What. Is. This.

Aku nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ngetik soal CharliexSilena. Daheel, hampir aja aku mewek kalo inget mereka. Daripada ngendon di PC, dipublish ajadeh :''')

Udah ah, gatau mau ngomong apa lagi :'')

Btw, RnR? '-')9


End file.
